


I surrender

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: To be fair, Caitlin had said from the beginning that this was a terrible idea. Cisco hadn’t thought it was that bad, but he’s coming around. He had, though, suggested several times that Barry should probably be the one to go undercover to a fancy charity dinner with Caitlin.





	I surrender

To be fair, Caitlin had said from the beginning that this was a terrible idea. Cisco hadn’t thought it was  _ that  _ bad, but he’s coming around. He had, though, suggested several times that Barry should probably be the one to go undercover to a fancy charity dinner with Caitlin. Barry had waved him off, insisting that if anything happened he would be more help as the Flash. And that was how Cisco ended up wearing a suit and gaping at Caitlin’s stunning ice blue dress. He judges from the gentle way Caitlin adjusts his tie and the warm look in her eyes that he looks good too. 

He offers her his arm. “Shall we go schmooze?”

Caitlin rolls her eyes. “It’s a hospital fundraiser gala, not a conference.”

Cisco shrugs. “I’m pretty sure there will be plenty of schmoozing involved.”

Their names are on the list and the security guard barely glances at their faces.

“How are we going to get upstairs?” Cisco whispers.

Caitlin smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear. “We could get lost looking for the bathroom.”

“I don’t think we’re drunk enough to sell that.”

“Well, then, let’s schmooze until we think of something.”

Cisco resists the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

Their opportunity comes when everyone moves towards the front of the room for the raffle. They slip out a side door unnoticed and pretend to drunkenly stumble into the elevator. At the fourth floor, Cisco takes Caitlin’s hand and leads her down the hallway to room 418. Caitlin stops short suddenly, tugging Cisco towards the wall.

“He’s here,” she hisses.

Cisco takes another step, boxing Caitlin against the wall. “He’s supposed to be downstairs at the party.”

Caitlin grips his lapel and tugs him gently. “Kiss me,” she demands.

Cisco’s brain short-circuits and he obeys automatically. He slides his hands into her hair, cradling her face and pressing into her. Caitlin eventually pushes him back, and his heart constricts in his chest. 

“I think he’s gone,” she says when Cisco doesn’t step away.

He stumbles back and lets Caitlin lead the way down the hall. Cisco removes the slim device he’d built to unlock the door from his pocket and they slip in and out of the room quickly, the papers they were looking for photographed and replaced.

They finish out the party and drive back to Star Labs in an uneasy silence. Cisco fills in Barry and uploads the photos to his computer while he waits for Caitlin to change. Cisco doesn’t bother changing, just yanks the elastic out of his hair and takes off the jacket so he can roll his sleeves up. He’s clicking absentmindedly through the photos when he hears Caitlin’s quiet gasp and turns just in time to see her backing away from the door. She’s dressed casually in jeans and a Star Labs sweatshirt, and Cisco wonders if she was even planning on going home.

Cisco stands and stuffs his hands into his pockets, but doesn’t move any closer. “Cait-”

“I’m sorry,” she blurts out, flushing high in her cheeks.

Cisco’s heart deflates a little but he tries not to let it show on his face. “For what?”

Caitlin wrings her hands, still hovering in the doorway. “It was inappropriate,” she stammers.

Cisco edges towards her. “You didn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want to,” he says quietly, and Caitlin’s blush deepens.

She presses her hands against her cheeks. “We’re colleagues.”

Cisco doesn’t answer, takes the last step to stand in front of her, his hands still safely in his pockets.

“We’re best friends,” she corrects.

She’s shivering, Cisco notices, and he lets himself reach out and take her hands, warming them between his own.

“Cisco,” she says, a little helplessly, and he cuts her off, pulling her close enough to kiss her. Caitlin gapes when he backs away. He releases her hands.

“Whenever you’re ready, Cait,” he says, brushing her cheek with his fingers. He turns away, swings his jacket over his shoulder and tries not to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Surrender" by Natalie Taylor


End file.
